Secret Crush
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: It's a Story Where Oliver Puts A Love Note In Miley's Backpack And She And Lilly Are Off To Find Out Who Wrote The Note! Miley x Oliver
1. Chapter 1: The Love Note

Secret Crush?

It was a normal day at the Stewart household. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were chatting about school, Hannah Montana stuff, and other things like that. Jackson was just being his regular silly self.

Anyway, the next day at school during homeroom was writing a note to Miley. (Whom he had a crush on). Before school let out, while Miley wasn't looking he put the note in her backpack.

When she got home, she got out her books and at the bottom of her backpack, she saw a note it read:

Dear Miley,

You are a beautiful and talented girl and I like that about you. Just so you know, I'm a guy at school that you hang with in almost every class. Reminder, You should find out who I am if you want.

Signed,

Your Secret Crush

(I know it's short but had writer's block, R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2: Lookin With Lilly

Looking With Lilly

The next day at school, before classes started Miley ran up to Lilly excitedly saying, "Lilly, I have a guy who's crushing on me!" Then she let Lilly look over the note for a bit. When she was done,

She said, "Oh my gosh! This is so cool! Do you know who it is?"

"No, sometimes I think you're dumber than a sack of cheese!" said Miley in her southern tone. So at lunch Lilly asked, "Hey, what if I help you find him?" "Lilly, that plan is brilliant!" replied Miley.

So after school, (which was Friday) they went looking and asking all the guys in their eighth grade classes. After having no luck, they went back to Miley's house to think. "Well, Lilly we've asked almost every guy in our classes and the only two guys left are Oliver and that guy you did Shakespeare with in drama class." Replied miley.

"Do you think it could be Oliver?" asked Lilly. "No, are you out of your mind! Oliver and I are just friends." Replied Miley. "Well, Miley I got to go home see you tomorrow for that party you and I are invited to as Hannah and Lola." "Ok, see you tomorrow at noon." Replied Miley.


	3. Chapter 3:Hannah's Party

Ch. 3: Hannah's Party and Talking to Oliver

The next day, when Lilly aka Lola Loufnagle with her purple wig, long blue flowered shirt, a brown mini-skirt, and green sandals.

As Miley aka Hannah Montana was wearing her blonde wig, a sparkly green tank top, a denim skirt and her white cowboy boots.

When they arrived at the party, Hannah was asked to sing. She accepted and preformed her newest song, "Nobody's Perfect".

Then after the party, Miley went home and called Oliver to come over. So when Oliver came over Lilly was already there, since her house was closer.

So when he got there, he asked, "So Miley, what did you want?" "Well, Oliver I have a question for you." Replied Miley. Before she could ask the question Lilly butted in.

She asked loudly and excitedly, "Did you write the love note to Miley?" "No, I did no such thing!" replied Oliver a bit embarrassed. But his blushingness didn't show.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessing

Confessing

The next Monday at school Oliver decided to tell Miley that he wrote the love note and confess his feelings for her. He then thought, "What if she doesn't like me the same way I like her?"

So at lunch, that's when Oliver decided to tell her. So they sat at their usual table after they got their food. "Hey, Miley?" Oliver said.

"Yea, what do you want?" asked Miley. "Well, Miley I just wanted to say that I wrote that love note to you and it's ok if you don't like me back." Oliver said.

"Well, that's a surprise but listen, give me the rest of the school day to think, and then at four o' clock you can come to my house so I can tell you my decision ok?" said Miley.

"Ok." Replied Oliver. So during seventh period Miley thought to herself, "Wow, Oliver was the one who sent me the note well I guess I like him too."

The teacher noticed that she wasn't paying attention and asked her a question, which startled her. "Miss Stewart, what is the capitol of Germany?" "What?" asked Miley embarrassed.

Well, after school, Miley went home and called Oliver on her cell phone. His cell phone rang about three times be4 he answered. When he looked down at his cell phone, it read: "Miley Calling." He answered excitedly, "Hi Miley." "Hi Oliver, I've made my decision so come over right away." Replied Miley.

So he hung up his phone and ran to Miley's house. He rang the doorbell and Miley answered the door. "Hey, Oliver I wanted to tell you my decision and my answer is I,I love you too."

So she pulled him closer to her and kissed him passionately. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Then after the kiss, they decided to become a couple.


End file.
